The practice of dispensing heavy and particulate materials through traditional aerosol spray can valve assemblies in the aerosol industry has presented problems in which the heavy and particulate materials to be dispersed clog up the valve assemblies. These heavy and particulate materials may include exterior stucco, heavy sand finishes, drywall and acoustic ceiling patching materials, fire suppressant materials, adhesive and bonding materials, and even culinary sauces.
A traditional aerosol spray can may be filled with these heavy and particulate materials for spraying. However, because of the placement of the valve assembly in traditional aerosol spray cans, these heavy and particulate materials will clog up the valve assemblies and render the aerosol spray cans inoperative. Constant operation of these aerosol spray cans in spraying heavy and particulate materials is not possible due to the inconsistent ability of these traditional valve assemblies to dispense these materials without clogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,975, issued to Stem et al., discloses an aerosol spray texturing device that is comprised of a container, a nozzle, a valve assembly, and an outlet. The valve assembly in the '975 patent is located in the upper section of the container near the nozzle. Although the nozzle tube of the device in the '975 patent may be configured to spray texture materials, the device in the '975 patent still has the problem of clogging or packing of the valve assembly by the particulates contained in the texture material for spraying, especially if the particulates are large, like those found in stucco or other heavy and particulate materials mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,011, issued to the present Applicant, discloses a spray apparatus for spraying a texture material through a nozzle. Similarly in this apparatus, there too exists a problem of spraying texture materials having large particulates, such as stucco, because the particulates also clog up the valve opening within the spray apparatus.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an apparatus that may be used to readily apply heavy and particulate materials in aerosol form, such as exterior stucco, heavy sand finishes, drywall and acoustic ceiling patching materials, fire suppressant materials, adhesive and bonding materials, and culinary sauces. Furthermore, the heavy and particulate materials to be applied should be contained in a hand-held applicator so that the materials may be conveniently stored, as well as dispensed in a simple and convenient manner without clogging or packing the valve assembly of the applicator.